With the quick development of science and technology, the electronic device can be given more functionality to enhance the cost performance ratio of the electronic device. The electronic device having multi-function usually need to be configured more electronic components inside thereof. These electronic components increase not only the circuit density of the electronic device, but also the operating temperature of the electronic device. In order to avoid that the electronic device is overheating during the operation, the electronic device will be usually provided with a fan inside thereof. The electronic device in operating can be dissipated heat by the rotation of the fan. The operation of the fan is controlled by a fan chip so that the fan in operation is able to reach the required rotational speed.
In the production process of fan chip, the clock frequency of the fan chip would often generate offset because various factors on the production. The controlling for the fan will occur errors and inaccuracies due to the clock frequency offset of the fan chip, resulting in the rotational speed of the fan to not reach the required rotational speed, such that it is detrimental to the operation of the electronic device.
For the above reason, the present invention provides a means capable of detecting the clock frequency offset of the fan chip, which can detect a clock frequency offset value of the fan chip; afterwards, frequency parameters inside the fan chip can be adjusted according to the detected clock frequency offset value, so that the fan chip can accurately control the operation of the fan, it will be the objective of the present invention.